A conventional method is known of forming a zeolite membrane on an inner surface of a through hole that is formed in a porous substrate by a method of hydrothermal synthesis that uses zeolite seed crystals (reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-159518, PCT Laid Open Application 2007/105407 and PCT Laid Open Application 2009/113715).